dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Cataclysmic Gerosha
Cataclysmic Gerosha is one of many narrative universes to comprise the overall Gerosha multiverse, homeworld of The Gerosha Chronicles in Dozerfleet Comics, with the Earth number designation of Earth-G7. It is a deviation from the historical timeline in Comprehensive Gerosha, predicting a very different world. Comprehensive Gerosha was based on the assumption of a thriving US economy following a victory by Romney for president in 2012. When that didn't happen, there were suspicions that much of the continuity beyond the year 2018 would be unreliable. Therefore, Cataclysmic Gerosha reimagines the Ciem mythos in particular around the premise that Obama's winning of a second term will lead to the United States being dissolved in the year 2018. Any leader to come after Obama would be incapable of fixing the mess, and the country would become unsustainable. As it collapsed, it would turn into four different nations named Ameristan, Chimerica, Toklisana, and Netheel. Being considerably smaller and less-populated with big names, Cataclysmic Gerosha guts Comprehensive Gerosha of all but the most central aspects of who Ciem is. Numerous characters, plots, and themes from earlier versions are readily re-written or omitted. Cataclysmic Gerosha in its 2018-onward continuity also paints a world in dramatic serial format. As the city of Gerosha is located in Indiana, the proud base of Stan and Shalia Flippo falls under control of the Jihadist tyrant Halal Affadidah, and ceases to be itself. Therefore, Stan and Shalia's legacy lasts only around 28 years. Nations Phaelon and Metheel return, but their populations and wars result in only a few Phaelite and Meethlite colonies on Earth being all that's left. From there, the Hebbleskin Gang uses the worst of what it has to become a global force to be reckoned with. It gains its own nation of Netheel after conquering a few states of the western United States following its downfall. However, the Chinese colony Chimerica doesn't sit too well with that. Chimerica and mainland China team up to topple Arfaas' regime after he becomes too great of a pest. Like with Comprehensive Gerosha, there is no acknowledgement of the worlds in the Volkonir universe. All such Classic Gerosha continuity is abandoned here. History See also: Timeline of events in Cataclysmic Gerosha Early history At some point in the past, the Marlquaan was put in place by God in the event of a event that would happen near the end of time. However, the risk it posed was that it would find ways to invariably be used before its intended purpose. That happened when a man named Zeras Carpathius was first struck by it and became the first Marlquaanite. This happened because he was fleeing for his life from Roman authorities after he avenged the murder of his wife Catalina Carpathius at the hands of a sadist named Markus Mortikus. He began calling himself "Lord Zeras," and used his new-found powers to invent Zeran wardrobes and Zeran teleporters. He also amassed an army of exiles from Rome who were fed up with persecution. After seeking revenge on Catalina's father for hiring Markus to hunt them down, he established his followers on the world of Metheel, where he first arrived after being struck by the Marlquaan. The Meethlite nation was born. That's when a man named Shortimo Bokakrast on Metheel first began to discover the possibilities of Marlquaan experimentation: genetic engineering, Marlquaanite rubies, and more. Unfortunately for Shortimo, the government on Metheel seized control of his discoveries and sought to use them for evil. He became part of a rebellion, managing to send most of his work to Earth where it would be out of the reach of the kingdom's nefarious agenda. He and other Meethlites began altering themselves genetically, creating graphite-colored skin for themselves and small noses. It was said the somewhat became a "new subspecies" of man by doing this. Meanwhile, most of the rebels began altering themselves to be green. The Green Meethlites were eventually exiled to a prison colony planet called Phaelon, where they became known as Phaelites. Both groups sought to take still-regular humans living on both worlds, and alter them in different ways. Phaelite Experiments' Offspring, or "Phexos," became genuinely successful. They were rivaled only by Meethexos - their Meethlite-engineered counterparts. The arms race led to a Phaelite war for independence, which became the centuries-long Phaelon-Metheel War. History told the tales of Dephinol Wilmarik, who helped lead a resistance force against the evil Meethlite Blazarik Kripanol. Eventually, a group of Phaelites and a group of Meethlites would be stranded on Earth. They would form their own societies under the protection of Earth leaders - who sought to keep their existence under public radar as much as possible while benefiting from their knowledge. A dangerous substance known as "nin-chyo" would be discovered in China, and was a result of Marlquaan storms. It would lead to two radioactive projects in China being created from it - the Ming-Yo and Ming-Cho. Zhoo Lin and his daughter Min Lin would travel to France many centuries later to educate the western world about it. But their efforts proved fruitless when they got caught up in the Reign of Terror. Several Marlquaanite rubies were also created. Some good came of it, like the Beamer's Ruby guardian Hester Prynne and Miles "the Oraphim" Wealthington being in possession of such rubies. Even John Domeck, Miles' good friend, would get together with his wife Kicked Deer to defend the Marlquaanite rubies. But evil sought to achieve that power too. The Shrouded Entity became one of the most powerful Marlquaanites ever, and even got his jollies by pretending to be the Devil himself. His evil was so great, that he was disowned even by the Society of the Icy Finger. Said Icy Finger longed for world domination - and wanted the rubies for its schemes. John Domeck and his wife Kicked Deer became their #1 and #2 targets for assassination due to their repeated acts of frustrating the Icy Finger's efforts. When Shrouded Entity became too great a threat to ignore, it would take Oraphim trapping him in a block of ice in Greenland to protect 17th-century Massachusetts from the menace. When Henry Lohtz was denied a better life, he became a skilled pirate instead. He eventually became the captain of his own ship. He managed to confiscate trillions in wealth, and had his own well-hidden place to bury it. But it wasn't any of these treasures that mattered most to him. He mostly sought after the secret knowledge of "nin-chyo," as well as longing to find a Marlquaanite ruby. His adventures, however, got the Society of the Icy Finger after him. He was able to retire safely, however. But first, he discovered what he later dubbed the "crown" of his treasures. Carved into by a lightning whelk and some oyster drills was a small half of a scallop seashell. That seashell's lightning whelk carving resembled a letter "G" to him. He decided to name it the "Gerosha Stone." He even had plaster replicas of it made, to keep the real seashell safely hidden with his treasure while showing off replicas during his journeys. His pirate flag, which he then used to decorate his home, was modified to include a seashell that looked like the Gerosha Stone. He trusted the secret of his treasure to the man he trusted most - a man who would encode in riddle the treasure's location. Only the bravest, smartest, and most-worthy would get to inherit the treasure. Over time, Lohtz's treasure became the stuff of myth and legend. 20th century and Molarity poison each other.]] In WWII, a dangerous Meethexo named Molarity in unleashed in California - as an experiment to convince the Japanese government to join forces with the stranded Meethlite forces on Earth, which now call themselves the Hebbleskin Gang after the popular dynasty that ruled them. Continued collaboration between the emperor and the Hebbleskin crime ring proves contingent on Molarity's success. Meanwhile, Joplin, Missouri native Charles Hammerstein is recruited to put his Centhuen Prototype abilities as "Centipede Charlie" to use in combat on the Japanese front. He is initially reluctant to be drafted; so the US government kidnaps his Japanese-American girlfriend, Lacey Akawa, placing her in an internment camp. He joins to negotiate her freedom. He and the so-called "Phexo Quartet" are redirected to Phaelite Society representative Tobey Flippo, after he has joined forces with a detective named Fred Thernip to recruit the Quartet. Charlie's teammates include a Donald "Arrowfrog" Walters with toxic yellow skin, an underwater-breathing sniper from Russia named Rebecca "Becky Ryba" Volstika, and an underwater-breathing Canadian saboteur named Akiak "Anarteq" Sundue. They become some of the first Phexos to be put to use in a joint venture between Phaelite Society and the US military, a venture that does not yet have a formal name. However, Anarteq and Becky Ryba become lost behind enemy lines, falling into each other's arms to escape. Arrowfrog dies in battle against Molarity, as the two prove toxic to each other. Centipede Charlie is eventually betrayed by a senator and some other military officials, and is left for dead. Meanwhile, the Meethlites exiled to Earth have formed an organized crime ring known as the Hebbleskin Gang. A man named Tobey Flippo refuses to be silent about what happened to Charlie, in spite this making him a target for assassination by both the Democrat Party and the Hebbleskins. Charlie's limited success spawns inspiration to create a few more Phexos. After retiring from his role in the war, Tobey continued to advocate for Phaelite causes and Phexos' rights. He fatefully befriends a woman named Alison Ligash. He sought to one day fulfill his dream of finding the lost treasure of Henry Lohtz - particularly the Gerosha Stone. However, his friendship with Alison puts him at odds with Alison's abusive boyfriend, Steve McLaine. The two are eventually marry after Steve goes to jail for abusing Alison while she is pregnant. Steve retaliates by sending Hebbleskin hit men after Tobey and Alison. They are able to escape on the promise that Alison's baby boy be experimented on by Phaelite scientists. She relents, in spite objections, to the tests. The consequences of this are that one of baby Stan Flippo's future children could become a Centhuen Prototype. Also, his prior half-cloning results in him and the scientist Insila Murtillo having a child named Ploribus Murtillo, who would grow up and rename himself "Darius Philippine." Darius would much later on find himself a wife in a National Guard-enrolled woman named Nancy. Some time before the events with Tobey and Alison, and Stan's birth, another part of the Flippo legacy was being born. Sadasheeva Cherupara, an explorer living in India, is murdered by Thuggees. His pregnant widow Alexis Hood returns to her home in the forests near Boonville, Indiana. Alexis gives birth to a daughter she named Marissa. Marissa takes care of Alexis' home her whole life, eventually becoming the sole occupant to live there. That changed one fateful night in late 1956, when she was attacked and raped by a fugitive named Dwayne Lloyd. She miraculously did not catch "Dwayne Strain," a deadly disease that had claimed the lives of several of Dwayne's other victims. Instead, Marissa gives birth to her daughter Shalia Flippo. Stan and Shalia meet in the woods some time after Alison's death. ---- the fabled treasure of Henry Lohtz. They succeeded, becoming trillionaires. However, the government confiscated half their value, lowering them to possessing only $500B between them. They had a child of their own: Reily Flippo. Stan became a baseball player while Shalia went into local-area politics. Their peace and prosperity was disrupted when the Hebbleskin Gang arrived in town and took it over, vowing to establish their own utopia after purging the whole nation of resistance. Boonville became their capital for a nation they sought to establish: Netheel. Stan and Shalia were forced to regroup with Darius' troops , and launch a campaign to take the city back. The battle that ensued destroyed most of Boonville. Stan suggested building a new city atop the remains. He dubbed it "Gerosha," after the Gerosha Stone. 21st century 2000s Reily was abducted some time before the actual Battle for Gerosha took place in 1990. However, he was immediately recovered by Darius and his teams. Reily soon befriended a young girl named Erin Wyer, whose parents Geoffrey and Patricia Wyer had been murdered by the Hebbleskins' coup. Stan and Shalia decide to adopt her after the Hebbleskins have been thoroughly ousted. Reily eventually meets and marries fellow survivor Ashlee Kornsdall, and the two of them have a son named Kirby Flippo in 1996. In 1999, Stan and Shalia have three more kids: Candi, Miriam, and Marina. In 2006, Stan and Shalia are murdered when their car is run off the road by Hebbleskins - with the lesser of two in the hit serving as witness being none other than Gunner Soorfelt. Reily's success as a chef leads him to have no interest in taking care of his younger sisters. Imaki gains partial custody of Candi with Erin, while Erin gets full custody of Miriam and Marina. By 2009, the political scene in Gerosha turns ugly. Erin, having the means to send the girls to a private school, sends them to public schools anyway. She doesn't want the three girls to particularly stand out, afraid that them doing so would draw the Hebbleskins to return to Gerosha. Public school life all the way through to the end of high school proves a very hostile environment for the girls, however. Marina is raped by a classmate quite aggressively on her way home from school. Candi helps Marina cover up what happened to avoid suspicions that could cause trouble with Erin. She then dresses up in a crude vigilante centipede outfit to take revenge on the rapist - without the police or media getting any first dibs. Imaki, being Candi's godfather, intervenes to offer Candi guidance and training in a superhero career when he suspects that she's about to go that route. Candi's healing factor and centilegs manifest in full at the age of 12, when she is attacked in the shower by her ex-boyfriend Don "the Psycho" Mendoza. She becomes burdened inside that she cannot report the rape, for fear of media coverage inviting the Hebbleskins back to town. As Erin becomes increasingly mentally unstable, the three younger girls form a pact amongst each other to look out for each other. However, Marina's sudden, growing nymphomania undermines it. The other two start taking the fall for some of Marina's indiscretions amongst peers at school, resulting in them becoming demoralized by the blow to their own reputations and their need to live a lie. Their own desires become a constant temptation, as their peers lay heavy pressure on them to fit in with their decadent ways of thought. A young Donte McArthur once learned that he was a special type of Phexo known as an Emwault. After losing his father Hector, he sets out to find his place in the world. Donte would befriend a blue-spectrum Emwault named Jordan Reddelwick. As Emeraldon and the Sapphire King, they put a stop to some very dangerous criminals in Evansville. However, they parted ways due to philosophical differences over the merits of personal gain. The toll that constant sexual harassment takes on the Flippo triplets reaches a boiling point in their senior year. Tired of being used and forgotten, Marina starts withdrawing from her social circles. However, her cravings don't go away. Finally, a certain Matthew Baret notices and takes pity on Marina. He falls in love with her quickly. Alas, she cannot resist the urge to seduce him. She gets pregnant as a result, and Erin finally discovers that Marina is not the little angel once anticipated. Marina leaves the house and marries Matt to put Erin's mind at ease, and also she can have a new place to live. Marina later joins the band Turkeybreath Skyline, as a source of income for her new family. Miriam moves out of the house as well, when the nation begins collapsing and Halal Affadidah rises to power. She and her boyfriend Phil Couric plot to run away together with his family. ---- , to treat his near-suicidal levels of depression. Candi sneaks off from a tour group in Stratford, Ontario. She battles a giant mantis monster that the Hebbleskins unleashed in town. But along the way, she encounters Emeraldon. The two meet up later, and she learns that he is really Donte McArthur, the out-of-work older half-brother of an aspiring farmer named Khumar Hamilton. Candi and Donte quickly become obsessed with each other, but strive to avoid trouble. Trouble eventually finds the Flippos anyway. Phil, while protecting some dangerous secret information from the Hebbleskins, is at one point required to throw himself and the secrets into a river to avoid capture. The Hebbleskins get frustrated when they are unable to find what they were looking for. However, Phil's body turns up later. He is presumed dead by drowning. Miriam withdraws into her activities as a hacker named "Sniperbadger," to bury her pain at losing Phil. Hadley Mint, a college student at Ferris State, discovers herself trapped in a recurring nightmare that shakes the very fabric of her understanding of reality. One year later, Clyde Spendelworth drags his company, Sleet Mountain, into absolute corruption when he commits cleanup fraud]. When Mark Stefflin won't have it anymore, he steals vital information on the company. Chris Kennal and Ashley Phillips are sent to put a muzzle on him. But things take a turn for the ugly when Chris turns the silencing into murder. Aaron Stefflin, Mark's twin brother, heads over to the house to investigate. He soon finds himself being hunted by Kyle Tugrass and George Lawence while searching for information about Mark's disappearance. He later gets help from a scientist named Monica Shelly. Clyde, immediately realizing the danger, raises the stakes. This leads to Chris having to make a painful decision about where his true loyalties are. 2010s A disgruntled Vince Finton becomes a vigilante named "Navyrope," and takes to exposing the criminal underbelly of the abortion industry in Oklahoma. Doing so, however, puts him at odds with the Obama administration. The FPB forms specifically to take choices away from pregnant teens, arguing that battling "overpopulation" justifies them abducting teen girls and forcing them to have abortions. Navyrope becomes their most dangerous enemy, making it impossible for them to hide their Nazi-like activities from public view. He gains a sidekick in the form of Tiffany Sterlie, whom he rescues from her violent baby daddy Garret Whaling. The government labels Navyrope and Tiffany "terrorists" for exposing them, and a manhunt ensues after they abduct Tiffany's mother as "collateral." When Vince suffers some health issues, he is forced to undergo surgery in a hospital. This puts all of them at risk, especially when a madman named Clarence Felick decides to use Vince's dire situation to spread biological warfare. John's heroics cost him the life of his wife. He and his daughter Marge were about to be executed, but got struck by the Marlquaan and traveled through time instead. Marge find herself in the year 1995, where she grows up and becomes a superheroine in the Miami area. John finds himself at some point in the 21st century, where he dons the mantle of the Gray Champion for himself after discovering he has ghost mimicry abilities courtesy of the Marlquaan. He is aided in his quest by Hea Pang, the daughter of a museum curator named Dae Pang. He must face Eqquibus, who brought him into the present and who has become a very real threat to the greater Boston area after teaming up with Officer Eric Andro to poison the city with "Dwayne Strain." All of Phaelite society takes notice of the events in Boston, and the world is changed by it. It is revealed that Dereck Johnson of Marl-Q Industries had a few surprises. Not only did his Marlquaan storm turn him into Eqquibus and bring the Gray Champion into the 21st century, but possibly hundreds of other Marlquaanites were created by the power surge. A very angry and lonely man named Eric Stanley Opendi becomes one of those affected, and is transformed into a monster named Extirpon. He vows to right the wrongs nobody else can or will, preying on the pride of evildoers to fuel the machinations of their demise. However, he runs into trouble when he discovers that his own anger and darkness have transformed his also-Marlquaaned girlfriend Vanna Kerling into a dangerous villainess named Nematode. Eric discovers that there is a positive side to his powers, and that he must unlock it and overcome his own anger in order to become a true hero. This coincides with the arrival a new new enemy named Spoliat, who has become a serious threat to the Philippines and China. But to defeat Spoliat after becoming injured in battle, Eric must heal his damaged negative battery and become a true master of both sides of the "Extirpon equation." He is aided in his quest by a Filipina named Pamela Marcones, who falls in love with him in spite his history as a monster. Miles Charleston of the Society of the Icy Finger figures out Team Gray's secrets, and infiltrates their operations to sabotage them and ultimately carry out a centuries-old hit on John Domeck. He begins calling himself "Chillingworth," modeling himself after Roger Chillingworth. Team Gray finally lures Chillingworth to Miami, where they have Marge "Mapacha" Ramirez and the long-lost Hester's locket awaiting as means to defeat him. Meanwhile, to foil the efforts of a dangerous cannibal cult in the area around Ankeny, Iowa, Seth Lambrelli of Lambrelli Labs develops a neighborhood watch drone that comes to be known as "Pilltar." He finds an ally in his quest from neighborhood teen Stephanie Barrin, who is having issues at school. 2020s , and is carted off to jail. The officer doesn't know that Candi is already traumatized, due to her encounter with Don.]] Candi's training under Imaki soon gets put to the test. Against Candi's own better judgment, she decides that she and Donte should have a baby. He is about to head to Kuwait to suppress a major operation by the Hebbleskins there. However, her plan fails. Donte is captured, and things are staged to make him appear to be dead. The Hebbleskins return entirely on their own, and Gunner kills Erin Flippo with the help of Skellig Soorfelt, accidentally while attempting to get Candi. Candi is attacked and raped by Don the Psycho on her way back to Erin's house from a visit to Imaki's house, where she was visiting Imaki and her childhood friend Jack Mercreek. The latter, an Apache, has a crush on Candi. He makes no secret of it. She battles Don to the death, and is depressed when she has to throw him into a blazing inferno to save her own life. She returns home to find what remains of Erin. She tries to flee town, but is intercepted by Gerosha police. They work with Darius Philippine to fake her death, so she can start her life over in Evansville as Candi "Stevens." The ruse only lasts for a time, before Hebbleskin operatives in Evansville begin to grow suspicious of Centhuen Prototype sightings in the area ever since "Miss Stevens" enrolled at Viron University. When Candi attempts to apply for a job at the Hazy Eighties Bowling Alley, she is assaulted by Meethlites. She is rescued by a scientist named Denny Levens, whom she quickly falls in love with. As their lives grow increasingly complicated, the two of them work together to perfect an invention that she dubs "Denny pills," which allow the user a window of time to reattach and immediately heal severed limbs or even their own heads. With help from her classmate Laurie Pegol, Candi begins doing her own investigations into various crimes in the Viron-Evansville area. However, the nefarious Kerpher Gang raids the Hazy Eighties one day and makes off with dozens of children they abducted. They blow the building up. One of Candi's former coworkers, Jeral Cormier, transforms into Botan the Plant-Man. Candi calms him down when he throws a tantrum in public after his car is stolen. She convinces him to flee town. He does so, heading to Florida. Some time later, Candi and Denny are at a retreat getaway cabin when they survive an attempt on their lives by Gunner. The two of them also soon discover that Candi has become pregnant, so they agree to marry. Candi learns the hard way that pregnancy makes her powers not work. She discovers that the baby is a girl, so she and Denny plan to call her Angie. Around that time, the Malestrom family residence is raided. Duke Arfaas and his minions have Jeraime Malestrom and his wife Dolly captured for use in AI backvisor experiments. Dolly proves uncooperative, and they instead decide to keep her jailed on death row. Jeraime is forcibly turned into a ruthless killing machine in powered armor, dubbed "Musaran." Suspected Centhuen Prototypes all over Evansville are suddenly slaughtered by the menace, and the police chief Merle Hourvitz throws in his lot with the Hebbleskins. A coup is started to turn Evansville into a Hebbleskin-controlled city. Candi intercepts a plot to have Denny assassinated, since he betrayed the Hebbleskins many years ago. She is unable to save him from Musaran, however. She goes into labor, but Angie doesn't live very long. Candi slips into a coma after giving birth. She awakes to find herself at Jack's reservation, staying in one of Imaki's homes. Coping with her losses, Candi begins an affair with Jack. It is short-lived, as Imaki reveals intelligence that Donte is still alive. Imaki is killed in a raid on the village by La Raza radicals. Jack agrees to stay behind and defend his home, allowing Candi to rescue Donte. She first saves a small child named Maria Sanmarcos from Victor Nanale of the Kerpher Gang, becoming a media sensation as "Ciem." She soon hatches a scheme to get herself captured, and uses Dolly to cause a distraction aboard Arfaas' doomsday ship. Darius Philippine and a team of National Guard use the diversion to their advantage, and launch a raid to reclaim Evansville. Candi finds Donte and saves his life, but she is soon confronted once again by Musaran. A cancer stricken Donte does his best to function as Emeraldon, and helps destroy the doomsday ship. Ciem battles Musaran in an office complex after that, and manages to separate Jeraime from the AI program. However, her methods blind him. Once things have returned somewhat to normal in town, Donte begins receiving treatments for his cancer. He agrees that Emeraldon needs a sidekick, and that Ciem is qualified for the job. Candi and Donte resume their relationship. Meanwhile, Miriam has been struggling to find herself and find a path for her life in Alaska. She finally finds one when she enters a relationship with a scientist named Steve McLaine. Two strange men at some point attack the farm of Jennifer Clankton and her family, she slowly transforms into a bloodthirsty chicken monster named "Jawknee," who goes around terrorizing farms across the country. She is able to control all bird life in her vicinity, giving her an army at her disposal. Her old friends in high school become the first to conspire to kill her, leading her to destroy them all. A co-worker of Seth's at Lambrelli Labs runs into some serious trouble when a woman trying to come between the man and his wife turns out to be a dangerous terrorist with ties to the Icy Finger. Seth is forced to put Pilltar into the field once more to confront the threat, with help from Stephanie Barrin and her new feminine Pilltar drone, dubbed "Strawberry." Iowa is not the only place where exciting things happen, however. It is only two years after Candi first becomes Ciem that she must embark on her most perilous journey yet. Pregnant, she starts losing her powers. But she cannot let that stop her. Captain Aardwulf threatens Evansville and so does the Mik-Non terror network. A corrupt NSA agent named Lloyd Kolumn gets involved with the Hebbleskin Gang, and launches an elaborate plot to start WWIII and have Miriam Flippo blamed for it. Ciem requires the assistance of Miram, Emeraldon, Black Rat, and Vienna Dockler to destroy the Ming-Yo and defeat Capp Aard - as well as expose Kolumn for the traitor he is. This happens while Candi and Donte are discussing getting married - and adopting young Charlie Wortell following the deaths of his biological parents. Meanwhile, Rob and Hannah Marrington from Farrenville must help Jake Asawa to destroy the Ming-Cho before it falls into the wrong hands. This is after it ends up in the back yard of Charlie Raymond, following Betty Harmin leaving it there to hide it from Chinese agents and the Mik-Non. Helping them out by taking care of Charlie is Ann Kim, a radiologist. Seeking revenge on Candi, Kimiyato "Milp" Hiriyama and Lloyd Kolumn join forces to have her executed and destroy Evansville, in the hopes of killing everyone she loves. Darius Philippine takes extreme measures to protect the faulty Earwig armor and AI. However, he underestimates Dolly Malestrom's resolve. He ultimately sacrifices himself to injure Milp after she becomes the Milliblob. Candi makes new friends in the form of Delusia, Meerkat, and Mukade. After they save her life from Kolumn's diabolical plan, they follow her to Evansville to battle Milp. However, Milp has used an AI backvisor take control of Botan the Plant-Man, and is using him to take the city hostage. Dolly assists them in reclaiming Botan for the good guys. However, downtown Evansville is still destroyed before Milp is finally defeated. A corrupt judge on the 9th Circuit Court of Appeals named Terry Beliah has just shipped his daughter Camille overseas into slavery, to cover up the fact that he molested her. Fearing reprisal, he seeks to outlaw the one being most likely to betray his evil deed to public knowledge: Extirpon. The witchhunt eventually extends to all Phexos and Marlquaanites, with only Meethexos granted exceptions. This forces Extirpon to team up with Ciem, Donte, Sapphire King, Cupric, Snipebadger, Jeral Cormier, Triste the Plant-Lady, Emily Cormier, Earwig, Mukade, Meerkat, Navyrope, Pilltar, Strawberry, Hea Pang, the Gray Champion, and more. This team must for the first time unite to outwit a government program aimed at imprisoning or killing all of them, one that has turned the tide of public sentiment against them - all propagated by one judge and his ties to the pro-trafficking thugs of Occupy Oakland. They are able to expose and depose Beliah, clearing their names. However, Extirpon remains banned in Belgium, as the country is lost to mental illness. 2050s After the deaths of both her parents, young Dana McArthur moves in with her cousins Lex Philippine and Andy "the Pitohui" Baret. They vow as "Team Ciem" to reclaim Gerosha from the Phaletori, and stop their intentions cold of breeding a massive True Centhuen Army. Team Ciem frequently gets help from John "Verdecent" McArthur and from a rich Charlie McArthur. They also get help from Jeraime and Dolly's children Fran and Gunther, as well as Miriam's kids Marie, Trina, and Larry. Along the way, Dana also gets help from her boyfriend Devin Spanz. Prominent inhabitants Heroes Sodality of Gerosha Main article: Sodality of Gerosha Sodality allies Phexo Quartet See also: Experiments and Offspring * Centipede Charlie * Arrowfrog * Becky Ryba * Anarteq Other heroes Villains Sleet Mountain Main article: Sleet Mountain * Chris Kennal * Clyde Spendelworth * George Lawence * Kyle Tugrass Hebbleskin Gang Main article: Hebbleskin Gang Society of the Icy Finger * Samuel Fortin * Eric Sylvester * Roger Chillingworth (reinterpreted) * Miles Charleston / Chillingworth II * Janet Philips / Microwave Mouth * Audrey Golin / Screwworm Other villains Civilians / neutral / other Spin-verses Spinverses are Earth-G7.1 through Earth-7.99, each of these being slight branch-offs possible that all base their continuity fundamentally on that of basic Earth-G7.0. This is in keeping with the fact that Gerosha Prime is technically Earth-G3.1, the first successful run of what was intended for Earth-G3 (Test Gerosha.) Only four spinverses have been defined so far: Compreclysmic Gerosha (Earth-G6.9), No-Ciem-Clysmic Gerosha (Earth-G7.1), the Gerosha Gaming Universe (Earth-G7.2), and the Gerosha Crossover Gaming Universe (Earth-G7.2.1). Development Inspiration and revision Design asdf Production Screen capture asdf Shooting asdf Editing asdf See also * Sodality * Comprehensive Gerosha External links * Continuity confirmation post at The Dozerfleet Blog Category: Gerosha universe